


Obliviate

by swk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Джисон никогда не целовался ни с кем, у кого был бы пирсинг языка.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 8





	Obliviate

Единственное, в чем Джисон хорош, это слова.

Когда он впервые встречает Хван Хёнджина — слова, которые были его мечом, его щитом и его королем оставляют его. Он чувствует себя вассалом, брошенным своим конунгом, стоящем на выжженном поле брани.

.

Но поля нет, а есть ночной клуб, наверное, тоже в каком-то смысле выжженный — огнями и сигаретным дымом.

Если бы Хёнджин стоял за барной стойкой, все было бы намного проще. Джисон бы мог подойти и спокойно попросить сделать какой-нибудь коктейль на выбор. Ему не нужно было бы придумывать повода и ему не нужно было бы ловить Хёнджина.

Но вместо барной стойки Хёнджин распыляется везде. Как тот неуловимый Черный Плащ, который там, где надо. Только вместо черного плаща у Хёнджина черная рубашка.

У Хёнджина черная рубашка — верхние пуговицы расстегнуты так, чтобы не было видно того, что хочется увидеть всем, но мыслей не покидало. У Хёнджина черные облегающие брюки, которые делают худые хёнджиновы ноги какими-то несуразно острыми. И весь Хёнджин сам по себе такой… нескладный как детеныш лани. Вот только вместо больших испуганных глаз у Хёнджина темные глаза хищника.

— Хен, это кто? — Джисон не стесняясь ударяет Чанбин-хена в плечо. Они сидят в углу клуба, пьют не самые дорогие коктейли и искренне пытаются привыкнуть к такой жизни. Джисон не верит, что у него когда-либо получится, но Чанбин-хен искренне старается. Чан-хёну стараться не надо, у Чан-хёна тут друг работает и знакомые в каждом углу клуба.  
— Откуда мне знать? Вон Чан-хен возвращается из уборной, его и спроси.  
Джисон еще раз ударяет Чанбин-хена, но теперь под ребра, просто так, чтобы не был противным, а потом замирает. Потому что мимо их столика быстро проходит Он.

— Чан-хён, это кто? — Джисон шепчет на ухо и пригинается, словно его вот-вот поймают с поличным. Возможно, так и есть.  
— Кто только что прошел? Это Хёнджини. Он официант в каком-то смысле этого слова. Если тебе лень идти до барной стойки или ты очень хочешь есть, можешь его позвать и он принесет тебе сухарики и оливки. — От того, как понятливо смотрит Чан-хен, становится неловко и Джисон остро чувствует все запахи, которые его окружают, а еще чувствует, как задыхается. — А что, тебе он понравился?  
— Он ударил меня из-за Хёнджина аж дважды, — вставляет свои копейки Чанбин-хен и получает ногой по коленке.  
Чан-хен взъерошивает Джисону волосы и приобнимает больше по-отцовски, чем дружественно.  
— Все хотя кусочек Хван Хёнджина, но это не значит, что все получат.

.

Во второй раз в клуб Джисон приходит с Минхо. Джисон умышленно выбирает столик в противоположной части клуба, а Минхо даже не садится, только машет и исчезает на танцполе.

Людные места душат его и пугают, Джисон любому клубу предпочтет вечер дома с чашкой горячего шоколада и под любимым пледом от бабушки.  
Но вот он добровольно сидит в клубе и пытается рассмотреть среди этого хаоса одну крупицу света, с чего начнется созидание нового мира.  
Созидание всегда начинается со взрыва.

— Извините, вам нужна помощь? Нужно наше меню? Знаете, что закажете?  
Голос Хёнджина не такой, каким Джисон себе представлял. А какой голос он вообще представлял? Неизвестно. Но точно не такой.  
— Господин? Может, вам плохо? Давайте я выведу вас на свежий воздух, вы очень бледны.

Джисон еще пытается понять, что происходит, он моргает пару раз, делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и оказывается на улице. Прохладный воздух бьет в лицо и Джисону, кажется, что он в огне: его щеки и нос, его уши и его плечи, на которых лежат чужие руки.

Хёнджин выше его почти на голову, загораживает собой луну — светит вместо луны — и заглядывает Джисону прямо в лицо.  
А Джисон до сих пор не произнес ни слова, как последний долбоеб.

Пощечина прилетает еще внезапнее, чем Хёджин ворвался в его жизнь, и Джисона откидывает к стенке.

— Какого черта?!  
— А, так очнулся, наконец.  
У Хёнджина родинка под глазом. Родинка. Под. Глазом. И Джисон почти снова теряется в этом мире, но горящая щека держит на плаву.  
— Бить-то было зачем?  
— А пялиться-то было зачем? Я подумал, тебе плохо, а ты просто очередной Ромео, который считает, что я его Джульетта.

Ветер треплет рубашку Хёнджина, и Джисон проклинает ночь за то, что она вообще существует. Будь это день он мог бы увидеть мурашки на хёнджиновой коже и не только мурашки. Почему-то Джисон уверен, что у таких, как Хёнджин, проколоты соски.  
У таких, как Джисон, проколото только сердце.

— А что если я Меркуцио, Ромео — это ты? — кажется это первая сознательная реплика Джисона за вечер.  
— Тогда, — когда Чан-хен взъерошивал ему волосы — это отдавало чем-то семейно-отцовским. Когда это делает Хёнджин, Джисона прошибает до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Если бы он не был в настолько спутанных чувствах, его штаны были бы теснее, чем обычно. — Мой друг, Меркуцио, желаю тебе беречь себя и не умирать из-за меня.  
Джисону не кажется, что на прощание, после пронизывающего шепота, Хёнджин хватает мочку его уха губами и легонько дергает сережку.

.

— Говорят, если ты достаточно заплатишь, Хёнджин тебе отсосет в уборной, — на следующее утро сообщает Минхо. С опухшим лицом, похмельем и парочкой засосов на шее. — Говорят, у него пирсинг языка, а минет тогда еще более охуенный.

Джисон успокаивает себя, что он слишком боится людей и мира, чтобы когда-то поверить таким слухам и воспользоваться их советом.

.

У барной стойки Хёнджина зажимает какой-то парень и никто настолько не обращает на это внимания, что Джисон вспоминает слова Минхо.  
Что все знают, что Хёнджина можно купить, надо только знать цену и успеть словить первым.

Джисон сегодня один, потому что слишком стыдно и страшно смотреть в глаза друзьям. Неудобно объяснить им, что влюбился в того, у кого в языке пирсинг — идеальный для минета рандомным чувакам из клуба.  
Уходит из клуба он так же незаметно, как и пришел. Хёнджин на сегодня занят.

.

У Чан-хена день рождения и Джисон пьяный.  
У Чан-хена день рождения и празднуют они в том клубе, который Джисон старался избегать, поэтому сегодня он очень пьяный.

— Поздравляю, Чан-хён, желаю становиться только сексуальнее с возрастом. Впрочем, ты и так прекрасно справляешься, — Хёнджин шутливо повисает на Чан-хене и целует в щеку, а в Джисоне кипит лава.

Может Хёнджину заплатил Чанбин? Минхо? Чтобы тот уважил именинника? А, может, Джисон уже слишком пьяный и ему нужно идти домой, а не дергать по-детски смеющегося Хёнджина на себя.

— Да это же мой друг Меркуцио!  
— А у тебя правда пирсинг? Ну, язык проколот?

Расслабленный Хёнджин идеально ложится на его тело, словно заполняя собой все свободное пространство. Горячий и живой, такой податливый, что хочется вжать в диван и не отпускать никогда. Когда Хёнджин напрягается струной, Джисон даже пьяным моментально чувствует и понимает, что что-то не то.

— А ты пришел день рождения друга праздновать или смотреть на мой язык?  
Джисону хочется сказать, что он пришел посмотреть на то, каким нескладным Хёнджин выглядит в этом джинсовом комбинезоне. Как мило Хёнджин смеется с барменом и с каким важным лицом утешает какую-то зареванную девчонку на выходе из клуба.

Руки сами сильнее сжимают тощие бока Хёнджина, а Джисон молчит, потому что он кретин.  
— Понятно.

Хёнджин всегда для себя все решает сам. Сам наклоняется, сам держит Джисона за затылок и притягивает к себе.  
Джисон никогда не целовался ни с кем у кого был бы пирсинг языка. Джисон никогда не целовался ни с кем, чтобы было настолько жарко и холодно одновременно, настолько разрывающе на части.

Он сильнее сжимает Хёнджина, тянет на себя, как опытный рыбак вытягивает словленную рыбу. Плевать на то, что все вокруг видят. Джисон буквально чувствует взгляд Чан-хена на себе, но еще ярче он чувствует, как Хёнджин проникает языком ему в рот и как его от этого ведет.  
Джисон только на секунду закрывает глаза, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Когда он открывает глаза, Хёнджина уже нет.

.

— Ты влюбился в Хван Хёнджина?

Джисон знает, что он любимец Чан-хена. Все они — Чан, Чанбин, Минхо и Джисон — друг друга любят и никогда не ссорятся, но только с Джисоном заботливые родительские нотки Чан-хёна не сменяются на недовольство.

— Нет, конечно, — говорит Джисон и сначала не узнает, что это. А потом понимает — по лицу, по тону и по глазам, что Чан-хен недоволен.  
— Ты не первый, кто влюбляется в Хёнджина, и ты не последний, кто будет раздавлен Хёнджином.

Минхо смеется и молча допивает чай. Минхо вчера, когда они ехали домой в такси, сказал, что ему сказали, что Хёнджин отсасывает минимум за 200 баксов.  
Джисон за свою жизнь накопил 500 долларов.

— Не бойся, хен, — Джисон знает, что строит из себя кого-то важного, наверное, он похож на бунтующего подростка. — Нельзя влюбиться в того, у кого нет сердца.

Минхо давится чаем, а взгляд Чан-хёна меняется с обеспокоенного на грустный.  
Джисона, если честно, немного тошнит от того, какое он клише.

.

Пятьсот долларов прожигают карман. Решение всех его проблем, всех терзаний и плотских желаний кажутся тяжелее, чем вес планеты всей.

Джисон специально одевается проще, чем обычно — в старые джинсы и еще более старую клетчатую рубашку. Грязные волосы и голубая шапка с катышками, прикрывающая их.  
Джисон улыбается и расслаблен, потому что он идет на важную миссию — покончить с Хван Хёнджином.

Когда Хёнджин искренне улыбается, кажется, что сердце уходит в пятки. Джисон видит эту дурацкую родинку под глазом, видит эти дурацкие пухлые губы и эти дурацкие почти исчезнувшие от улыбки глаза. Видит, и понимает, что Хёнджин искренне улыбается ему.

— Меркуцио пришел снова завоевывать Ромео?  
— Меркуцио пришел победить Ромео раз и навсегда.  
Джисон тоже улыбается искренне, победоносно и, пока хватает храбрости, засовывает купюры в задний карман брюк Хёнджина.

Хёнджин заводит его в подсобку. Горит одна старая лампочка, и не видно даже собственных рук. Хочется по-капризному спросить, как же тогда Джисон будет смотреть на лицо Хёнджина? Как он увидит язык Хёнджина, губы и родинку под глазом?

Хёнджин молчит, но говорит руками. Толкает Джисона к стенке и проводит руками по лицу, по шее и за ушами, вниз по спине и к поясу джинс.  
Глупо, но хочется поднять Хёнджина с колен и поцеловать, приобнять и позвать на свидание.

Джисон напоминает сам себе слова Чан-хена и закусывает губу. Не нужно думать, а нужно чувствовать.

У Хёнджина очень мягкие и нежные руки, совсем как у принцессы из сказок, которая никогда не знала труда. Ощущать такие руки у себя на члене, наверное, самый счастливый момент в жизни Джисона.  
Он ничего не видит, он даже не может дышать полной грудью из-за затхлого воздуха кладовки. Этого и не надо, потому что он может предсказать движения Хёнджина одно за другим.  
Вот Хёнджин облизывает собственную ладонь, вот он берет член Джисона в руку — немного прохладно, но сразу же становится очень горячо. Вот рука придерживает его член у основания, а язык касается головки.  
Джисону стыдно, потому что ему очень нравится. Джисону стыдно, потому что он едва держится на ногах и скулит в кулак от того, как хорошо. Как нереально понимать и чувствовать горячий рот Хёнджина и язык, язык с пирсингом.

Джисон кончает не из-за того, что Хёнджин заглатывает его член полностью, не из-за того, как Хёнджин умело посасывает и задевает языком уздечку. Джисон кончает, когда чувствует металлическую прохладу сережки на головке члена.

Пустота превращается в вакуум, вакуум превращается в обливион, и Джисон вытирает своей рукой сперму с лица Хёнджина.

— Прости, надо было предупредить, а я вот… как дурак. Надеюсь, тебе в глаза или на волосы не попало?  
Джисон не видит, но представляет, как поднимается Хёнджин, как нависает и высокомерно смотрит.  
— Пятьсот долларов покроют все расходы. Выход найдешь сам, мне еще надо привести себя в порядок.

.

У Джисона больше нет денег на черный день и это, должно быть, грустно. Еще у Джисона нет того выедающего чувства, что Хёнджин разобьет ему сердце, и это немного странно.

Чан-хен на кухне делает бутерброды и делает вид, что Джисона не существует.  
— Хен?

Минхо держит в руках чашку с чаем, как и тогда, но не подносит ее к губам. У Минхо вид чуть лучше Чан-хена, но чуть хуже мертвяка.

— Если бы ты не соврал мне, — говорит Чан-хен все так же не смотря на Джисона, — если бы признался, что влюблен в Хёнджина, я бы сказал тебе, что все то, что о нем говорят — слухи. Обычные клубные слухи, чтобы оживлять толпу и наполнять карманы чаевыми. Но ты мне не признался, а я не посчитал нужным развеивать мифы.

Минхо выливает чай в раковину словно выливает все то, что пережил и думал Джисон.

— Ты думал, что освобождаешь себя от легкого увлечения. Ты разбил сердце Хёнджину. Готовься почувствовать, как он разобьёт твое.

.

Несколько месяцев Джисон не появляется в клубе. Успокаивает себя: так лучше и так правильнее.  
Все прошло четко по плану Джисона: он встретился с Хёнджином, он получил Хёнджина, он забудет о Хёнджине.  
И он пойдет в клуб, чтобы доказать всему миру, насколько он забыл о Хёнджине.

«Благотворительный фонд имени Хан Джисона».  
На краю барной стойке стоит стеклянная трёхлитровая банка с крышкой-прорезью, этикеткой «Благотворительный фонд имени Хан Джисона» и старой потрепанной купюрой в пятьсот баксов на самом дне.

Хёнджин крутится у барной стойки и о чем-то весело болтает с барменом. Волосы Хёнджина поменяли ночь на день и стали длиннее, а через почти прозрачную ткань рубашки виднеется проколотый сосок.

Все, что находит у себя в бумажнике, Джисон кидает в благотворительный фонд имени себя. Возможно, это поможет ему откупиться от ада, в котором он сейчас находится.

Ничего не ушло, а вернулось стократно. Джисон смотрит на Хёнджина и хочет прикоснуться. Смотрит на Хёнджина и хочет упасть на колени.

— Чума возьми семейства ваши оба? И вот Меркуцио стал кормом для червей.  
Хёнджин медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по «Благотворительному фонду имени Хан Джисона» словно проводит по самому Джисону, улыбается и толкает мизинцем.

— Если разобьется, то к счастью — кричит бармен пока у Джисона жизнь перед глазами пробегает.  
Он подхватывает банку у самой земли и крепко прижимает ее к груди, словно она решение всех проблем, словно она поможет вернуть Хёнджина и вымолить прощение.

Хёнджин растворяется в дыме ночного клуба, уходит и ни разу не оборачивается, не смотрит в сторону Джисона. Среди всех этих разноцветных подсветок Джисон чувствует себя еще более слепым, чем в той подсобке.

Банка холодная и жесткая, выскальзывает из рук, пока Джисон пытается ее крепко-крепко удержать.  
— Если разобьется, то никогда не вернется.

Джисон решает забрать банку с собой домой. Еще он решает, что придет в клуб завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра, и столько, сколько нужно. Он решает много чего и думает много о чем.

Джисон будет хранить «Благотворительный фонд имени Хан Джисона» до тех пор, пока не увидит родинку под глазом Хёнджина в солнечный день.


End file.
